Memories of a life long forgotten
by JoshNeku
Summary: He was the only Four-star Meister in Death City. Lumaria Roseria was the most powerful Meister without a human weapon. and then he became a Nobody with the memory of his old life. Sorta sequel to "The Snake and the Flower." Read and Review, please.


Memories of a life long forgotten

**Yeah, for those of you who read Snake and the Flower, I bet you were waiting for Marly to tell Vexy of his past.**

**So...here it is! :D Marly's past. Or...Lumy's past. Whatever. I don't own the song 'My little girl' by Tim McGraw, KH, or the quote that Marly says.**

**Anywhoo, hope you enjoy this. It took me a fucking week to write. I wanted it to be good. :/ Hope it is.**

**Read and Review, please.**

**BTW, bold is the past. Regular text is the present.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Marluxia hummed quietly as he held Hana, singing her favorite song in an attempt to get her to sleep as he slowly moved around the room while Vexen, who was patiently waiting for their daughter to sleep as he laid in bed, watched him.<p>

"Je dois te tenir doucement quand je te laisse partir. Je vais te dire combien je t'aime. Meme si tu penses que tu le sais deje. Je me souviens je pensais que tu auais l'air d'un ange. Emballe en rose si douce et chaude jetties sous ton charme depuis le jour ou tu es nee…"

As the Nobody continued to hum "My little girl" in French, he gravitated toward the bed where he climbed in next to Vexen and set the sleepy Hana in-between them.

"Je t'aime."

"Is she asleep?" Vexen asked as the pink-haired Nobody stroked the two-year-old's hair.

"Yeah. That song really gets her to sleep fast."

"At least she's gotten out of the song _Bella Notte_." Vexen chuckled as he gently kissed his husband before staring at him seriously. "I still want an explanation."

Marluxia pouted slightly before he sighed. "Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning."

"The beginning…." The scythe wielder repeated thoughtfully. "Well, let's start with this: I never intended to join up with the DWMA."

Vexen seemed surprised. "Really?"

"Not everyone is a Meister. I only joined because a Meister took me in after my parents had turned Kishin. That Meister saved my life so I decided that I never wanted anyone else to go through what I had and asked Shinigami-sama to allow me to become a Meister…"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hmm….letting a kid your age become a Meister…" Shinigami-sama stared at the seven-year-old Lumaria thoughtfully. "Well, you saved him, Lyra. What's your decision?"<strong>

**The black-haired woman standing behind Lumaria sighed, briefly glancing at her blue-haired partner, who seemed to dislike the boy, and said, "You run DWMA, Shinigami-sama. It's technically your decision, not mine. Either way, I will be taking him in since his parents are….gone."**

**"I don't like that decision, Lyra!" The blue-haired man growled as he looked at his Meister. "This boy will grow up to be something…evil."**

**He glared at Lumaria.**

**"I can feel it."**

**Lumaria glared right back and the two growled as electricity sparked between them.**

"**Daemon…" Lyra sighed.**

"**I will never accept him as part of our 'family'." Daemon said as he quickly walked out of the Death Room with Lumaria sticking his tongue out after the weapon.**

**Shinigami-sama sighed while Lyra seemed disappointed at her partner's behavior.**

"**All right, Lumaria, I accept your request." Shinigami-sama chirped. "Now all we have to do is find a weapon partner…."**

**"I don't want a weapon partner!" Lumaria suddenly yelled. "I hate human weapons."**

"**But how will you gather souls to have your weapon become a Death Scythe?" Lyra asked, crouching in front of Lumaria, hoping to change his mind. "Don't you want your weapon-"**

**"No! I don't want a human weapon!" Lumaria crossed his arms over his chest as he looked away with a pout.**

**Lyra sighed as she stood up, giving a shrug with a look at Shinigami-sama.**

"**Well, then why don't we have an alternative?" Shinigami-sama said with an invisible smile. "If he doesn't want a human weapon as a partner, then why don't we give him a regular weapon?"**

**"Is that possible?" Lyra asked as she watched Shinigami-sama head toward the large mirror standing in the room.**

"**Of course!" Shinigami-sama touched the mirror and it suddenly slid to the side, revealing three different weapon floating above three pedestals. "That's why I've saved these guys. Come on up here, Lumaria."**

**Gradually, the small boy came closer to the overly ecstatic Shinigami-sama and stared at the three weapons in front of him curiously; a gold gun, a black sword, and a beautiful scythe.**

"**The gun is called Golden Shot." Shinigami-sama explained. "The sword Black Dragon and the scythe is Graceful Dahlia."**

**Lumaria became interested at that and looked at Shinigami-sama.**

"**Like the flower?"**

**"The….flower?"**

**"Yeah. It's a plant indigenous to Mexico and Central America with tuberous roots and usually large, variously colored flowers. They're very pretty."**

"**Eh…?" Shinigami-sama tilted his head to the side, obviously confused.**

"**I like this one." Lumaria grasped Graceful Dahlia's staff in both hands.**

"**I should warn you that Dahlia's the weakest."**

**Lumaria pulled the weapon out of its resting place only to yelp when he suddenly dropped it with a crash.**

"**And also the heaviest."**

**Lumaria pulled on the scythe, trying to pick it up, as he gritted is teeth.**

"**Maybe you'd like to pick another weapon." Lyra said as she came up to the struggling Lumaria. "One a bit lighter than Dahlia."**

**"But I like Dahlia." Lumaria looked at the Meister, not pausing in his tugging.**

_**Wait a minute…**_**Lyra thought as the pink-haired boy continued to try and lift the scythe. **_**Wasn't his mom called Dahlia? Or was it Delilah?**_

**Lumaria gasped when his weapon was suddenly lifted above him and stared at Lyra as the woman rested Dahlia on her left shoulder.**

"**Let's go home, Lumaria."**

**Lumaria grinned and trotted after Lyra, Shinigami-sama waving after them, but the boy abruptly ran back to the Death Lord and gave him a hug.**

"**Thanks." Lumaria muttered before he once again chased after Lyra.**

**Shinigami-sama stared after the duo before he sighed.**

"**What a good kid…"**

* * *

><p><strong>Daemon glanced behind him when he heard the front door open.<strong>

"**Where's the little brat?" He asked as his partner shut the door and slipped off her small jacket.**

"**In the basement trying to pick Dahlia up."**

"**Dahlia?" Daemon looked back at the TV with a bored expression. "Who's that?"**

**"His weapon. He said he won't stop until he can at least pick it up a few inches off the floor."**

**Daemon snorted but it sounded like a huff.**

"**Your behavior today in front of Lord Death was rude, Daemon."**

**"I do not agree with you allowing that kid to live with us."**

**"Would you rather he live on the streets?"**

"**Yeah. Kick him out. We don't need another mouth to feed."**

**"Daemon, would you want him on the streets….like we were?"**

**Daemon tensed slightly.**

"**We both were orphans like he is. We both survived in our own ways. I learned to be kind and you learned how to sense souls in everything and live off the land. I don't think he can do that. He wouldn't last five minutes."**

**Daemon suddenly stood up and brushed past Lyra.**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"Out." The weapon answered shortly.**

**Lyra sighed as the door slammed shut.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>One, two, three!" Lumaria tugged on Dahlia in an attempt to lift it. "One, two, three!"<strong>

**Daemon watched the boy continue to try and pick up his weapon from a corner where he couldn't be seen.**

"**One, two, three!" Lumaria pulled backward on Dahlia, hoping to drag it.**

_**Why didn't he choose a lighter weapon? **_**Daemon wondered as he crossed his arms over his chest. **_**Why this one?**_

**Lumaria panted as he stared at Dahlia before he glared and used all of his strength to try and lift the scythe.**

"**One, two…three!"**

**Lumaria grinned as he managed to lift the scythe above his head but it was short-lived as Dahlia decided to tilt backward, bringing the boy with him.**

**Daemon watched as the two collapsed to the ground, the boy obviously annoyed but far from beaten as he stood up again and continued trying to lift Dahlia.**

_**He's got spunk, I'll give him that. **_**Daemon thought as he turned around and left. **_**But I still don't trust him.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Every day, Lumaria continued trying to pick Dahlia up while Daemon secretly watched the boy. When Lumaria turned eight, he finally managed to lift Dahlia, but Lyra suggested he keep lifting his weapon to get used to the weight before he trained with someone. Lumaria went to DWMA during the day to learn about Meisters, Weapons, and Kishin and trained in Lyra's basement during the afternoon with both weapon and Meister watching him.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Look, Lyra!" Lumaria said as he held Dahlia sideways. "Look what I can do!"<strong>

**The nine-year-old swung his weapon in a circle, not breaking a stride, but he did stumble slightly when he stopped.**

"**That's good." Lyra said as Daemon walked up to the boy.**

"**Keep your arms straight." Daemon said as he helped Lumaria into the correct position. "Feel where your weapon is going and follow it. Remember, your weapon is not only your trusted partner, but an extension of yourself. If you can't control yourself, you can't control your partner."**

**Once Daemon stepped out of the way, Lumaria once again tried his 360 degree turn and managed a smooth stop.**

"**Good." Daemon nodded.**

"**How very kind of you, Daemon." Lyra grinned at her partner.**

**Daemon glowered and stalked past the woman.**

"**I just didn't want him to do it wrong. He's still a stupid brat."**

**Lumaria stared after Daemon as he rested Dahlia on his right shoulder.**

"**Don't worry." Lyra ruffled the boy's hair. "He really likes you. He's just too shy to admit it."**

**"So…that was a compliment?" Lumaria stared up at the black-haired Meister.**

"**Yes. That was a compliment."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>What? He ditched class?"<strong>

**Daemon glanced at his partner with a blank expression.**

**Lyra was on the phone, talking to someone.**

"**He just ran out? Did you find him? He's hiding it? But he's nine! He can't do that! Yeah. Yes. I'll send my partner over there right now."**

**"Where am I going?" Daemon asked as Lyra hung up.**

"**DWMA." Lyra looked at the weapon. "Lumaria ditched classes."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why am I searching for him? <strong>_**Daemon wondered as he waked around Shibusen's courtyard. **_**Why can't Lyra do it? She loves the kid.**_

_**Don't cry….don't cry….**_

**Daemon stopped as he felt a faint soul signature, but it wasn't Lumaria's. he followed it to the far back of DWMA where no one went anymore and found Lumaria crouching in front of something, Dahlia beside him.**

**As Daemon approached he saw that it was a rose bush that looked as if it had been run over by a bulldozer.**

"**Why are you here, Lumaria?" He asked as he knelt beside the boy. "You should be in class."**

"**M-my rose bush…." Lumaria sniffled as he stared miserably at the destroyed bush. "Someone destroyed it….I've taken care of it since I was three…."**

**Daemon watched as the boy continued to cry over the stupid plants before he looked back at the bush and spotted something.**

"**Here, look." He picked up a single red rose. "This one survived."**

**Lumaria sniffed before he took the rose and smiled a little.**

"**You're like me, huh, little guy? This time I'll plant you where no one can ever find you and I'll water you every day."**

"**You should get back to class." Daemon said as he stood up. "Come on, I'll take you."**

**Lumaria stood up as well, holding the rose in one hand and Dahlia in the other, and began to follow after Daemon.**

"**Thanks."**

**Daemon stiffened slightly when he felt a small hand slip inside his own before he relaxed.**

"**For what?"**

**"Everything." Lumaria shrugged. "If it weren't for you and Lyra-sama, I wouldn't be here right now."**

**"It's our job to kill Kishin. You don't have to thank us."**

**"But I want to." Lumaria stopped by the front entrance to DWMA and released the weapon's hand. "Crouch down."**

**Confused, Daemon knelt down and Lumaria slipped the red rose he held, which was now thorn less, behind the blue-haired man's ear.**

"**There you go." Lumaria grinned as he stepped back. "That looks good on you."**

**Daemon touched the rose, trying not to take it out so he wouldn't offend Lumaria, before he smiled.**

"**Thanks."**

* * *

><p><strong>After that day, Daemon trained Lumaria not only in weapon control, but also hand-to-hand combat and various other things.<strong>

"**See this forest, Lumaria?" Daemon asked as he and an eleven-year-old Lumaria came into a clearing. "In here there are plants you can eat if you're lost. But you have to know which are poisonous and which aren't."**

**Lumaria looked at all the mushrooms, grasses, and strange trees.**

"**Can you tell which of these are good?" Daemon held up two identical mushroom. "One is poisonous and one isn't."**

**Lumaria looked at both fungus plants, trying to find any subtle differences, before he hesitantly pointed to the left one.**

**"That one?"**

**"Luck saved you this time." Daemon dropped the mushroom in his left hand and stepped on it. "But when you're hungry, you'll eat anything and won't be rational enough to figure out poison from not. Now this tree," Daemon walked up to a plant that looked like a dried up corn stalk. "Is always edible."**

**Daemon stuck his hand into the small openings above the leaves and pulled out small black beans.**

"**Go on, taste one. They're perfectly fine."**

**Lumaria took one of the beans and put it in his mouth.**

"**It tastes like a roasted peanut."**

"**Yes. Everything in this forest and everything at Death City has a soul."**

**"Everything?"**

**"Yes, everything. Even Dahlia." Daemon pointed to the scythe resting on the boy's shoulder. "Everything has a soul, though most can only see human and human weapon souls. I have trained for a long time to see all souls. Take this tree for example,"**

**Daemon held out his hand and Lumaria handed him Dahlia. The weapon swiftly cut down the tree and heard the small, dying cry the plant gave.**

"**It's soul is now dead."**

"**But how I come I didn't see it?"**

**"Tree souls are different from human souls." Daemon handed Dahlia back to Lumaria. "Just like plant and animal souls. Trees think and feel. They are unable to move or speak or see, so their souls cannot make a manifestation like human souls. Remember, it's not the human that's easily corrupted,"**

"**It's the soul. I know."**

**"If you keep your soul strong, you will not be corrupted. But remember, Dahlia relies on you as much as you rely on her. You're not only partners, you're friends. Family. Lovers."**

**Lumaria appeared confused by that, but didn't respond to Daemon's statement.**

"**One wrong step could mean death. But you're a strong kid. I think you'll be fine."**

**Lumaria smiled, glad that Daemon was complimenting him.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Gaah! Lumaria, save me from this psycho!"<strong>

**A seventeen-year-old Lumaria stopped, glancing over his shoulder with Dahlia resting on his other shoulder to see a frantic Spirit running toward him with an equally insane Stein behind him.**

**Spirit hid behind his friend and poked his head around his waist as Stein stopped before Lumaria.**

"**Are you torturing Spirit-kun again?" Lumaria asked, brushing back his shoulder length hair as he shouldered his weapon.**

"**I just found out he's ditching me for Kami." Stein growled, biting on his cigarette. "Since she's pregnant with his kid!"**

**Lumaria glanced at Spirit over his shoulder, the scythe smiling nervously.**

"**I've told you to stop flirting with girls."**

**"I couldn't help it! She's so cute! And I'm only ditching Stein because I found out he's been experimenting on me while I sleep!"**

**Lumaria sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked back at Stein. "What have I told you about dissecting things?"**

**Stein only blinked, deciding not to respond to that.**

"**And smoking's bad for you, so stop." Lumaria took Stein's cigarette and stomped it out, Spirit squealing at the action.**

**Stein seemed unfazed by that and merely pulled out another cigarette and lit it.**

"**Anyway, I got to go." Lumaria began to walk away, leaving a cowering Spirit to Stein's mercy. "Play nice."**

"**You need a girlfriend!" Stein yelled after the Meister.**

"**No, I don't." Lumaria responded as he disappeared in the nearby woods.**

**Stein glanced at Spirit, who immediately ran, hoping Shinigami-sama would protect him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lumaria glanced around as he entered a small clearing; Lyra was not there. Good.<strong>

**The two-star Meister never liked going with Lyra because she was too sappy when she came. Lumaria walked to the center of the clearing where he sat down cross-legged before a small gravestone that had faded words on it and set Dahlia on his lap.**

"**Hey, Daemon. Sorry I haven't been here for a while; school's been pretty busy."**

**Yeah. Daemon had died.**

**He died three years ago during a surprise Kishin attack.**

**Lyra was devastated about her partner's death, but she had eventually moved on and gotten a new partner though it was obvious she wasn't entirely over her Axe weapon's demise.**

"**Shinigami-sama said I've been doing well with Dahlia and is thinking about bumping me up to a Four-star Meister." Lumaria smiled as he chuckled. "I'll be the first Four-star Meister. It's only because of you that I got this far. Lyra said that she's sad that you died right when we were becoming friends. I don't think we're doing being friends; our friendship is just on a different level now."**

**Lumaria perked up when he heard a twig snap and stood up, grabbing Dahlia.**

"**Who's here?"**

**A girl around his age stepped around the side of a nearby tree and Lumaria slowly lowered his scythe.**

**The girl had dirty blonde hair twisted into a braid in front of her, golden eyes, and wore a strange black outfit that had no sleeves, showing a snake winding down each arm; she also had bare feet.**

"**Who are you?" Lumaria asked, not fully lowering his weapon.**

**"Didn't know a Meister would be this far from Death City." The girl smirked. "Why is your weapon not in human form?"**

**"My weapon is not a human weapon. It's just a weapon."**

**"Interesting." The girl took a step forward, but Lumaria pointed Dahlia at her.**

"**Your name."**

**"Medusa Gorgon. Witch in-training."**

**Lumaria stared at the girl suspiciously, slightly lowering Dahlia.**

**Medusa walked toward the gravestone, placing a hand on it.**

"**Daemon Gray. Wasn't he Lyra's partner?"**

**"He was. Now what are you doing out this far?"**

**"I was looking for herbs. My master needs some for a potion he's making."**

**"What herbs?" Lumaria asked, his suspicion replaced with curiosity.**

"**Oh, um…" Medusa thought about it. "Ground mustard, ground cinnamon, basil, frog's tongue, cat tail, and wolf's bane."**

"**Those are pretty rare." Lumaria agreed with a nod. "But I think I can find them. Hang on."**

**Medusa watched as Lumaria set down Dahlia before running off. As she waited, she picked up the scythe and looked it over, staring at the black staff and the curved blade.**

"**This forest seemed to have everything that you needed." Lumaria said as he trotted back to Medusa who didn't even let go of Dahlia. "Why are you holding Dahlia?"**

**"I wanted to look at her. She's a nice weapon." Medusa held out the scythe to the boy, who took it with his free hand before holding out the herbs to the young witch.**

"**Here."**

"**Thank you." Medusa took the plants, her hand accidentally brushing against Lumaria's, who jerked his hand back as he blushed. "Sorry."**

**"It's okay."**

**"Bye." Medusa gave a small nod to Lumaria before she turned around and walked away.**

"**Bye." Lumaria put his hand against his chest as he watched the blonde walk away. He sighed once he was sure she was gone. "You'd tell me I'm stupid, wouldn't you, Daemon?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Lumaria didn't see Medusa after that day and he was slightly disappointed, but he also didn't mind and went about his daily business of going to school and talking to Daemon.<strong>

"…**Spirit's got a kid. A kid! At eighteen. Can you believe it? He named her Maka. It's a weird name, but she does look a little like Kami. Its summer right now so I don't have to go to DWMA. I'm glad I got one more year. Did I tell you that I'm a four-star Meister now? Shinigami-sama really-"**

**"Boo!"**

**Lumaria screamed when Medusa suddenly popped up in front of him, upside down, and stumbled backward into the nearby pond from the shock.**

**Medusa laughed as she flipped right side up and swung back and forth on her broom.**

"**Scared ya, didn't I?"**

"**Ya gave me a heart attack! Don't do that to a guy!"**

"**Now you're all wet and I'm all dry!" Medusa hopped down from her broom, coming closer to Lumaria and crouching down, holding out her hand. "Come on, I'll help you up."**

**Lumaria stared at the witch suspiciously before he grasped her hand only to pull her into the pond as he stood up.**

"**Payback's a bitch, witch." He stuck out his tongue as he stalked out of the pond, Medusa gasping in disbelief at what he had done, and grabbed Dahlia. "Next time you try that I'll take your soul. God knows some Meister needs it."**

**"It was just a joke."**

**Lumaria stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Medusa, who was staring at the water miserably.**

"**Don't turn around." He whispered to himself as he continued back to Death City. "Don't turn around. Don't turn- -oh, what am I doing?"**

**The Meister sighed as he turned around and walked back to Medusa where he held out Dahlia's staff for her to grab.**

"**Why did you come back to help me?" Medusa asked as she held onto the handle and allowed herself to be pulled out of the water.**

"**Don't think too deep into it." Lumaria rested Dahlia on his shoulder. "I'm not a bad person."**

**"So, Lumaria, you speak a little French right?"**

"**Yeah…."**

**"How do you say 'wanna go out with me?' in French?"**

**Lumaria started. "Oh….um….I don't know. I never learned that."**

"**Oh….well, then…how about this? You want to go out with me?"**

**She was asking him out? Wasn't it usually the boy who asked?**

**"Uh…sure."**

**"Cool!" Medusa hopped onto her broom. "Meet me by the fountain tomorrow! See ya!"**

**Lumaria watched Medusa fly off before he sighed.**

"**Daemon….I think I'm in way over my head."**

**Despite that, though, Lumaria felt like celebrating for some strange reason.**

* * *

><p><strong>At nineteen, Lumaria and Medusa decided to get married which wasn't surprising as Spirit had gotten engaged a year younger. Spirit could tell the two were obviously in love and Lumaria adored the two-year-old Maka and Kid, Shinigami-sama's son; unfortunately, Kid had a symmetry problem which amused Lumaria and Maka. At twenty, Medusa got pregnant with a boy that Lumaria decided to name Crona.<strong>

"**Why Crona?" Medusa asked as Lumaria patter her stomach.**

"**I like Crona. I bet he likes Crona, too. Do you like Crona?" Lumaria stared at Medusa's swollen belly and smiled. "Ha, he kicked! Means he likes it."**

**"No, it means 'Don't call me Crona, call me something non-weird'."**

**"We're calling him Crona."**

**"I'm telling you he won't like it. People will confuse him for a girl."**

**"Crona's not a girl's name!" Lumaria protested. "It's totally masculine!"**

**"Don't you have some Kishin to kill?"**

**"Oh, shit!" Lumaria suddenly bolted, grabbing Dahlia on his way. "See you later, Meddy! Crona!"**

**Medusa waved as Lumaria shut the front door before she smiled darkly and stared down at her stomach.**

"**Would you like to be a Kishin, Crona? Ragnorok is waiting…."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I really don't think I like Stein delivering Crona."<strong>

**"He's a doctor, isn't he?" Spirit asked as he let the two-year-old Maka climb on his shoulders.**

"**Yeah, known for dissecting."**

**"He knows you'll kill him if he tries."**

**"He'd better…." Lumaria continued pacing.**

"**Hey, Lum."**

**Lumaria stopped as Stein came out of the nearby room and looked at Stein expectantly.**

"**Go on in." Stein nodded as he stepped out of the way and Lumaria nervously walked into the room.**

"**It a cute kid?" Spirit asked as the door closed.**

"**Looks like his father." Stein smiled as he lit a cigarette.**

**Lumaria cautiously walked closer to Medusa.**

**"Meddy….?"**

**Medusa looked up at Lumaria with a small smile.**

"**Hey." She greeted. "Come look at Crona."**

**Lumaria stared at the small child asleep in Medusa's arms before he cocked his head.**

"**His hair looks….funky."**

**"Now he won't like his hair." Medusa chuckled as Lumaria lightly touched Crona's hand.**

"**Well…if we cut it a little it'll be a bit better."**

**"I like his hair like this. It's unique."**

**Lumaria sighed, but he was also growing fond of the strange hairstyle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-one was the day of reckoning for Lumaria.<strong>

"**Okay, I'm off." Lumaria said as he kissed Medusa before patting a one-year-old Crona's head. "See you later."**

**"Live up to your rank." Medusa reminded as Lumaria grabbed Dahlia.**

"**Always do." Lumaria smiled as he exited the house, Dahlia resting on his left shoulder.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lumaria glanced around as he walked through the darkening streets of Death City.<strong>

_**It's strange….**_**He thought as he walked. **_**…The air feels weird….charged almost. I haven't seen any Kishin yet either.**_

**There was a small noise, like a growl, and Lumaria stopped, looking behind him to see a small black creature with large yellow eyes. He quickly cut it down before he became confused when he saw no soul.**

"**It didn't release a soul. Why not? Kishin usually release souls when destroyed."**

**Lumaria turned around again when he heard more growls and noticed several black creatures larger than the first standing a few meters away. Two stood side by side, one with red markings and one with blue, while a pale blue dragon like creature with a mace at the end of it tail hovered behind them.**

**Lumaria suddenly realized that these weren't Kishin. They were something else.**

_**I should tell Shinigami-sama. **_**Lumaria thought as he turned around and dashed toward DWMA.**

**The blue marked creature sank into a pool of shadows while the other two chased after the Meister and quickly over took Lumaria, popping up in front of the pink-haired man with a snarl, swiping its claws at him which Lumaria instinctively blocked with Dahlia.**

**Lumaria glanced behind him, spotting the other two creatures gaining on him, before he leaped onto a nearby roof and continued to run.**

_**These aren't Kishin! What are they?**_

**The dragon suddenly appeared before Lumaria with a roar, swinging its tail and flapping its wings intimidatingly.**

**Surprised, Lumaria barely had time to bock as the spiked tail came toward him and knocked him from the roof. He landed on the side of his arm with a gasp and looked back and forth as he noticed the other two creatures rushing toward him, low to the ground. Lumaria rapidly flipped over the left creature and the two beings head butted each other as the Meister continued to run.**

**Lumaria was getting tired, though. His side hurt from where he had hit it and he couldn't even get near the DWMA.**

**Lumaria abruptly tripped and fell to the ground. He sensed the blue marked creature coming toward him and blindly swung Dahlia, managing to slice the creature in half as it jumped at him. He quickly got to his feet and continued running, but something attacked him from behind, knocking him to the ground again and the dragon landed on Lumaria's back as Dahlia skidded away from the Meister.**

**Gasping, Lumaria struggled underneath the creature as he reached out for Dahlia, but his weapon was just too far away.**

**The black creature came closer to Lumaria with a growl as the dragon raised its tail slightly.**

**Lumaria gritted his teeth as the beast came even closer, but he couldn't do anything to defend himself.**

* * *

><p><strong>He was walking through a maze with a talking purple cat floating beside him, chatting on about nothing.<strong>

**Where was he? Did something happen? His mind was too cloudy to think straight. He felt lost. …Did he "feel" lost?**

**The cat suddenly vanished, as if startled by something, and he instantly held out his weapon, the spear tip pointed at a man's throat.**

**The man was dressed in black.**

"**I don't mean any harm." The man said. "I am merely here to gather you and return to the castle."**

**He tilted his head, not quite trusting the strange man.**

"**My name is Vexen. What about you?"**

**What was his name? It started with an L…**

**"Lu…Lumaria…."**

"**Lumaria." Vexen repeated with a slight smile. "That's a nice name."**

* * *

><p>"….And that's where we stand right now." Marluxia crossed his arms behind his head.<p>

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" Marluxia asked idly.

"Regret not going back to Medusa and Crona sooner."

Marluxia remained quiet for a while before he finally answered quietly, "Every moment of my fucking life. If I had just said I loved her before I left or knew I was going to die, maybe I coulda done something different."

The scythe wielder laughed.

"But then that wouldn't be any fun."

"Why not?" Vexen glanced at Marluxia in surprise, the pink-haired Nobody looking at the scientist.

"Then I wouldn't have met you. Maybe this was fate. Maybe Medusa wasn't my soul mate."

"What about everyone else in Death City? What about-"

"Vexy, stop. Those are memories long forgotten. I'd rather focus on the present, not the past. 'One day at a time-this is enough. Do not look back and grieve over the past for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful it will be worth remembering'."

Vexen sighed before he smiled and shook his head.

"All right, Mar. I will leave it alone."

"Thanks, Vexy." Marluxia leaned forward to kiss Vexen before he placed his forehead against the blonde's. "Because my present is already beautiful enough to be remember for all eternity."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Do I feel accomplished. I loved doing this. I loved adding a mix of humor into the angst and fluff and action. :) I am VERY proud. This is the longest one shot I've written. It's probably longer than <span>Snake and the Flower<span>! 0.0 I hope so.**

**Anyway, Read and Review please because I love reviews and they make me happy and help me continue writing for you guys. :D So please click the button. For all those who want MarVex to survive.**


End file.
